


Two O'clock am

by orphan_account



Series: * [8]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aaron is woken up at 2 by Alex moving, Get off Ao3, Hamburr, M/M, Neighbors, and yeah, hes annoyed but he helps him move, its late again, mentions of porn, so if you cant read about someone owning porn, yo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8900269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aaron is woken up at Two o'clock by Alex moving in next door. Apparently Alex can't wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll catch up.
> 
>  
> 
> Not actually.

Aaron woke to the sound of doors opening and closing, angry grunts, and elevator beeping. _What the fuck..._ he thought groggily. _It's two o'clock am, who the fuck is awake at this tim_ e? When the sound continued, he walked outside into the hallway of his apartment. A man stood there, he looked about the same age as Aaron, and he was holding a cup of coffee and a small box. Boxes were piled up by the door, and he was pushing some inside.

"What. The. Fuck."

The man looked over at Aaron and laughed. "Oh, sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No, I make it a habit to stay up waiting if someone will move in next door at two o'clock in the fucking morning."

He winced. "Yeah... this was the only time I could do it. I sort of have a meeting tomorrow and then I'm going to New York for a while and when I get back I would have to have already moved... I'm not very good at planning ahead."

Aaron yawned. "Really?"

"You've said three things to me today and two have been sarcastic and rude, the other was just rude."

"Excuse me if I don't enjoy being woken up at two."

He was holding three boxes now, and his coffee was on the floor, dangerously near his foot.

"Watch your coffee."

He looked down. "Oh, yeah. Thanks."

Aaron just nodded. "Well, I'm awake now. Want help?"

"Second nice thing. You're getting better."

"I can take back my offer at any time.

"Okay, okay, I get it. Please help."

Aaron sighed. "First, though, any extra coffee?

"I have an endless supply of coffee."

They both sat down and Aaron asked for his name.

"Alexander Hamilton. You can call me Alex. I don't have your name either?"

"Aaron Burr."

"Well, Aaron. Thank you for going to help me at two am after I woke you up."

Aaron laughed. "I can't go back to sleep after I've stood up. There was no point in trying."

"Still though. I appreciate it. Even your sarcastic comments weren't too bad."

"Aww, come on. I pride myself on my sarcasm."

Alex grinned. "I can tell. Executed well, though."

Aaron finished the last sip of his coffee. "If you're done, I'm ready to go move your shit."

The other stood up and said, "Oh, I was waiting for you." He wasn't even done, but Aaron accepted it.

"Um, okay. You might want to put that down, it'll go faster." Alex agreed silently and put his mug onto the table and the two men walked out of the room.

***************************************

Moving the large amounts of Alex's boxes proved not to be easy. His constant flirty remarks didn't seem to help anything either.

"Wow, Aaron," Alex laughed. "Judging by how toned your arms are, I thought you could lift better."

Aaron couldn't tell if that was an insult or a compliment. Probably both. He sighed.

"You've been standing around watching me for the past ten minutes after you woke me up at two in the morning, excuse me if I'm getting tired."

"I guess I can't take my eyes off of you." Alex teased, a light gleaming in his eyes.

"As flattering as you are, I actually would appreciate some help." Aaron put down a box behind the counter. "The boxes are all in, do you want help putting everything away?"

"Sounds like a difficult task. You sure you want to see everything I own?"

"I'm getting nervous."

Alex looked at him with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Jesus Christ... what do you have... actually, don't tell me. Take the porn boxes, hide them, and unpack them when I'm gone." Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. _How did I get here..._

"Hand me the box to your left."

Aaron grabbed the largest box and dragged it over to Alex. "Please don't tell me this is all porn."

"Would you like to check?"

"I... just... hide that under your bed."

"Too big."

"Closet."

"Why don't you do it then?"

Aaron stared at him. "I don't have to help you."

Alex shrugged. "Do you want to?"

Aaron didn't answer and instead grabbed the box and dragged it down the hall and into the closet. He came back breathing heavily. "That box is way too heavy to be considered healthy. Why... how much did this all cost?"

He opened his mouth to respond before he was interrupted. "Actually, don't answer that. Just grab a box and take the stuff out."

Alex heard him mutter, "I have work a few hours... why am I doing this?" and chose not to comment on it. Anything he said would probably encourage him to stop, and he'd be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the man's company.

It was seven o'clock when they finished, and they had gone through all of Alex's coffee. (Aaron had refused to get his.)

Aaron was leaning against Alex's shoulder on the couch half asleep and delirious, and Alex was lazily rambling about something Aaron couldn't really hear.

"I have work in two hours." Aaron slurred.

Alex laughed cruelly. "I'm off today." He paused. "Call in sick."

"I have an important lecture."

"You wouldn't be able to pay attention anyway, be sick and stay here with me."

"I can't do that."

"Then I'll do it."

Aaron sighed and dialled his office. "I'm sick. I can't come in. Good bye." He hung up. "Are you satisfied?"

Alex looked down at him smiling and said, "I will never be satisfied."

And Aaron was almost asleep on Alex's lap, but he didn't miss the kiss on his forehead or the "thank you" that Alex whispered against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm stressed.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr: fightsinglivedie


End file.
